Baby Nashi
by shiluna
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Happy found a baby girl on the bridge on their way back home after their mission. They tried to look for her parents, but what will happen when they meet her parents? I'm suck at summary. one shot. R&R please... Nalu


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Hiro Mashima does.

Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Happy found a baby girl on the bridge on their way back home after their mission. They tried to look for her parents, but what will happen when they meet her parents?

I'm sucked at summary.

"It is the very first mission we got the whole reward" Lucy gladly admitted while walking back to the guild after her mission with Natsu and Happy. It's already evening when they almost reach Lucy's apartment.

"Very boring mission"

"I never asked you to tag along with me" Lucy countered "I told you, I will asked Gray to accompany me with the mission but you insisted"

"Were a team, were partner, of course we should do the mission together"

"Natsu is just jealous of Gray being with you alone" Happy teased  
this makes Lucy blushed

"Why should I?" Natsu defends. Lucy hurts at his answer but then he continued "I'm stronger than him!"

She just sigh and shook her head.

Typical Natsu.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Nothing"

"You're being weird again"

"I'm not weird!" Lucy got annoyed with him "You're just clueless".

"Whatever"

"Lushi is weird" Happy giggles

She glares at him

They stopped when they saw a baby crawling on the bridge

"NATSU! THE BABY!" Lucy screamed

Natsu runs fast a catch the baby before it falls to the river.

Lucy and Happy follow behind him.

"Thank goodness, you just catch her on time" Lucy sighs in relief and looks at the baby girl who is now playing Natsu's scarf "She's so adorable"

The baby giggles

"Dada!" then cling to Natsu

"Dada?" Natsu questioned

"Dada!Dada!" the baby repeats then giggles

"I think he calls you Dada Natsu"  
Happy told him then the baby looks at him

"Appy!" the baby calls him then clapping her hands as if knowing him

"He knows you Happy?" Lucy questioned

Then the baby girl look at Lucy's direction. They look at each other, that's when the baby girl got teary...

"Momma!" the baby cried then tried to be free from Natsu's hold and reach Lucy

"What?"

"She calls you Momma, Lushi"

The baby keeps on crying trying to reach Lucy

"Hey.."

Lucy gets the baby from Natsu

"Momma..." the baby keeps calling her, then cuddled on her and smells her, until they didn't heard her crying. They checked on her and found out that she was already fall asleep.

"Is that your baby? She keeps on calling you Momma, Lushi" Happy asked

"Of course not. But if I will give a chance to have her, I am gladly accept"

Lucy felt something about this baby. Something that warmth her heart. As if they have connections.

While Natsu smells something about the baby. Something very familiar.

"I wonder where her parents are? How come she was on the bridge on this late at night" Lucy interrupts his thoughts

"Maybe we should look for her parents" Happy suggest

"We must, but first I need to bring her inside, it's getting cold out here and she needs some comfortable bed to sleep at"

"Happy and I will try to look for her parents tonight, but if we didn't, we will bring her to the guild tomorrow and asked for help finding her parents"

"Aye! Natsu actually thinking is out of character" Happy teased

"Shut up, Happy!" Natsu countered "Let's just look for her parents"

"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy stopped them "If you didn't find her parents, will you please drop by the department store and buy her a milk, she might get hungry during this evening..."

"Huh?"

"It's a powdered milk for babies, just ask the counter clerk, she's about 1-3 years old and diaper as well, goodnight!" Lucy told him before closing the door of her apartment

"What was that?!" Natsu asked Happy

Happy sighs

"She said its powdered milk and diaper for babies' idiot." Happy repeats "Let's just asked the clerk there about it"

Natsu agreed.

They are best buddies indeed.

.  
"Did the baby give you a hard time?" Mira asked when she noticed Lucy sleepy

The four of them are now at the guild. Natsu and Happy failed to find the baby's parents. Lucy is the one who explained the situation because Natsu and Happy are now snoring at the table.  
"She cries at midnight and I feed her milk, good thing Natsu buys the right milk for the baby then she wakes up at 4am and plays with us, from that moment, we didn't get enough sleep" Lucy explained  
Mira giggles and looks at the baby who is now playing with the members of the guild.  
"She looks like you, isn't she? Except for the pink hair?"  
"I don't think so" Lucy blush  
"Maybe she is your future daughter with Natsu"  
"Stop dreaming Mira"  
"So, did you give her a name?"  
"No, not yet, we just call her baby... but I want to call her Nashi" Lucy smiles  
"Momma!" the baby cried  
Lucy looks at her and approach her  
"What's wrong baby" she asked and get her from Levy  
"I think she's sleepy Lucy" Bisca told her "Did you bring her some milk"  
"Yeah, it's at the bag"  
She gives her the milk and suddenly fall asleep at her arms  
She sighs but smile at the same time  
But someone stole the baby from her grasp.  
"Come on Luce, let's go back to your apartment and take some rest. You look so tired" Natsu worriedly told her obviously just got up from his nap. Happy is still sleeping at the table.  
"We will take care of everything about the baby, take some rest" Master Makarov assures her.  
"Thank you Master, we'll be back later"  
But before they even left the guild, a portal opens.

"We made it!" the woman from the portal exclaimed. And look at the baby on Natsu's grasp.  
She cried.  
"Nashi!"

Everyone is surprised to see the woman

The woman carefully get the baby from Natsu, and hold it tight once Nashi is on her arms

 _"Lucy..."_ Natsu whispered, still shocked from the unexpected visitor from the portal.

And it is Lucy, a matured Lucy. The baby move from her sudden grasp but relaxed and continued to sleep once she smells her mother.

"I'm glad she's fine" another person walks out from the portal.

That's when Natsu recovered from the sudden surprised and smirked unlike the guild members who gasp especially Lucy whose eyes widen

The person from the portal kiss baby Nashi's forehead.

"Hey!" Natsu calls the attention of the people from the portal "So that is my child, I mean future child"

"Obviously" Future Natsu sarcastically answered. He is the person appears from the portal after future Lucy

"How come our baby came here in the present time?"

"We are at the guild when Jet and Droy came from their mission, they were fighting for this certain book they got as a reward for who will give it to Levy, until the book accidentally flew near us and opened. It releases too much light and when the light vanished, Nashi was gone as well, that's when Levy read the book which is a spell book and told us that Nashi might be in the past "Future Natsu explained

" _You don't have enough time for chitchat Salamander, better get back before the portal closes"_ another voice from the portal remind them

"Thank you for taking care of our baby" future Lucy thanking everyone from the guild before she disappears from the portal.

Future Natsu follows, but look at present Natsu "she will faint" he said before the portal vanished.

No one is talking

No one is moving

Until...

"Kyaaaaahhhh... I knew it! I knew it! it's your babyyyyy!" Mira screamed like a fan girl

That's when everyone recovered from the sudden event.

"Yoyouu...hahahave aaaa chchchild" Erza said stammered.

Then Lucy fainted but Natsu catches her, and lift her

"I will bring her to her apartment to have some rest."

Everyone just nodded and so they left the guild.

That's when Happy wakes up

"Did I miss something?" He asked

But everyone just celebrate.

.

The sun is almost set when Lucy wakes up

She opens her eyes

"I'm glad you're up, I'm hungry!"

"Natsu!" Lucy was surprised to see Natsu on the bedside "What are you doing here?!"

"You fainted so I bring you here, you should at least thank me instead of shouting at me"

That's when Lucy remember everything

Nashi...  
Future her...  
Future him...

She blushed as Erza's hair. Then covered her face with her blanket

"Hey don't tell you will sleep again, you just got up. I'm hungry" He complained.

"I am not, just go." She said while under her blanket

"But I am hungry!"

"Go to your house or at the guild and eat"

She heard the window opened

And so she slowly take off her covers and saw the window open wide.

 _He really left_

She sits up and freaked out when someone pull her up to a tight embrace.

"Don't get embarrass Luce" the voice whispered to her ear

" _Natsu..."_

 _"_ I have been meaning to do this for a quite a while now. Just afraid that you might not feel the same and destroys our friendship. I'm not as dense as you think I am. I know I love you from the beginning and it just grows stronger as time goes by"

Lucy cries at his confession and hug him back.

"Took you long enough"

Natsu smiles and kiss her forehead

"Aye! I won the bet!" Happy exclaimed dancing at the window

"Always ruined the moment" Lucy said then heard Natsu's stomach

Natsu's toes got jelly

"I'm really hungry" he weakly said

Lucy giggles

"Ok, I will cook your favorite fire chicken"

"And fish!" Happy requested

"Ok, and your fish Happy!"

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy said in unison as if getting their energy back.


End file.
